raven kidnapen or what
by rnguyen103
Summary: Dexter want to confess to raven how he feels about her, but an unexpected turn happens Some ravenxdexter
1. The Start

**Hi this is my very first story and I am very nervous. I hope you like it! (If you don't just put it in the reviews) I found darling in one of the fanfiction I don't own her or anyone.**

**Darlings P.O.V.**

Maddie and me were walking down the halls of Ever After High. All of a sudden, we heard this. "Cupid, I really need your help. The year is almost over and I still don't know how to tell Raven Queen I love her," Dexter Charming said, panicking. "Well you need to tell her at the right time and moment or you will lose her forever after, you can prove it to her tomorrow, its not like she is going to be in a high tower guarded by a dragon and asleep!" C.A Cupid replied. We did not hear the whole conversation.

We left with a smirk on our faces. "We need to help Dexter, prove that he loves Raven, " Darling said. I nodded in agreement. We hexted Apple and Daring to help us come up with an hexcellent idea to do what Cupid said about the tower. They all agreed.

Apple promised to put a sleeping potion in her water, that can only be healed by true loves kiss.

**Apples P.O.V.**

So, that night, Raven woke me up and asked me to get some water. She wasn't aloud at night to do anything. Of course, I remembered the plan. I put the potion in her drink and she drank all of the water and passed out. I hexted Maddie that it worked. Our conversation:

_A: Hey Maddie can you text me what to do so I remember?_

**M: sure, Here you go**

**1. a sleeping potion in her water**

**2. Hext me**

**That is it, we will do the rest!**

_A: Okay_

_**M: Good night**_

_A: I just did it_

**M: We are coming**


	2. My plan is working

**Maddies P.O.V. **

When apple hexted me I was so hexcited. So I called daring and they were on their way to Apples dorm. They just had to pass the security guard. It was easy for them. They brought the glass coffin with them to place Raven. I whispered apple her last part. You need to pretend there was a robbery. She nodded.

**Apples P.O.V.**

That night I pretended to make a loud bang and scream. I made a royalty good impression of Raven and of course Dexter came running like a cheetah. He said "What happened?" I faked tears and replied. "Raven was _kidnaped _they are taking her to the highest tower." Dexter expression surprised me a lot her looked like daring when he had a slit end. 


	3. Acting

**Ravens P.O.V. before she was put in the coffin**

I got up to ask apple for some water then guess what… I knocked out by the water! (Even if I was knocked out I could still hear) I heard daring and hunter coming in with something and they put me in. Then I hear a bang, 'BANG'!

**Apples P.O.V. **

"Yay! Dexter actually believes me I am a fairly good actress!" "What are you talking about?" Briar asked my best friend forever after. "Nothing just practicing for our next play!" I said with a nervous laugh. Briar looked at me with a questing look. With that Dexter ran through the halls. "Sorry apple and briar!"

**Dexter's P.O.V.**

I ran out the door hitting Apple and Briar. Of course, I apologized the princely thing to do. Nevertheless, I had to get to Raven Queen before tomorrow at twelve o'clock. The next thing you know I was at the highest tower, Guarded no other dragon than nevermore. He was the biggest dragon ever, not even the great Daring Charming could defeat him. I gulped hard.


	4. The stairs

**Dexter P.O.V**

When I gulped, the dragon heard me and came crashing down. I stumbled and my glasses came off I caught it before it hit the ground. (Like always) Luckily, the dragon knew me and turned into its usual self. (Playful) I only had 30 minutes and there are 20 flights of stairs. " Why so many 'pant pant' stairs?" I yelled nearly collapsing on the last flight.

**Apples P.O.V.**

** "**Why hasn't he returned yet?" This was a total fairy fail if she does not wake up! "Apple calm down and look at me!" Daring said I obeyed. "Dexter loves raven too much not to rescue her!" I nodded and calmed down. It was almost time for first period and I was getting nervous.


End file.
